True Love Always Prevails
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What if an accident changes everyone. How will one person react and it was the one person she loved
1. The Crash

True Love always prevails

Summery: What if an accident changes everyone. How will one person react and it was the one person she loved

**Chapter 1**

Shawna, Miranda and Stephanie, and her best guy friend Jared were the best of friends. Miranda and Stephanie had the perfect boyfriends Dominic and Feng. Jared also had the perfect girlfriend Lydia. Leaving Shawna all alone

"Shawna" Stephanie said

"Ya" Shawna said while grabbing her math book.

"Feng, Miranda, Dominic and I are going the movies after dance you in"

"Eh I'm always the third wheel"

"Their bringing Hirano" Miranda said

"Brian that cute one in are gym and in are dance class" Shawna said before turning red.

"Ya, you like him don't you

"Ya he's cute"

**At Dance**

Shawna was in her hip hop class going over the dance when Brian was smiling at her.

"Hey Shawna" Brian said

"Hey" Shawna said smiling

"So excited for tonight"

"Ya you"

"Ya what are we doing anyway"

"Going to see the McGoober or whatever that movie is called"

"I can't wait! So… hip hop your only class tonight"

"No lyrical and assisting pre dance you"

"Hip hop and lyrical that's it"

"Lyrical five"

"Ya why"

"I'm in that class and I never see you"

"Oh sometimes I have to sub for the hip hop classes, didn't you help me one time"

"Ya, only because you had a sprained ankle and that makes scense"

After dance Shawna went and got changed.

"The guys are meeting us their" Stephanie said

"Dominic are you sure this is the way" Feng said

"Ya I've been this way before and the movie theater is over there" Dominic said

"D-trix better pull over there is a drunk driver coming straight at us" Brian said scared

Dominic pulled over. Brian sighed

"What's up Hirano" Feng asked

"It's nothing" Brian said before seeing the car hit them

"Is everything alright I'll call for help" Feng said

"No, something's not right" Dominic said hearing silence

"Brian you alright"

"Feng he's not he's not moving"

"Did you call for help?"

"Ya"

Brian moaned and groaned.

"Bri don't move ok" Dominic said worried

"Hey did you call the girls" Feng said

"No I was going to wait till the hospital" Dominic said worried

"I hope he's ok"

"So do I "

The two boys heard sirens and sighed in relief. Brian tried to sit up and moaned.

"What happened" a police officer asked

"We were just driving to the movies and all of the sudden a car hit us" Dominic explained

"You think the driver was impaired or under the influence"

"Yes" Feng said as the medics rushed passed

"Ok you two ok" one of the medics asked

"Ya were fine, but he's not the car came from behind and he got the most impact" Dominic said while kneeling to the ground.

"What's his name" the other medic asked

"Brian Hirano" Feng said

"We'll call his parents" Dominic said

"I'll call the girls" Feng said

Brian tried to take a breath and moaned in pain.

"Brian everything will be alright" the medic said

The girls were waiting for the guys.

"Where are they" Stephanie asked

"I don't know" Shawna said

"Shawna your phone is ringing"

"Hey Feng what's up" Shawna said worried

"Hey meet us at the hospital" Feng said

"Why what happened"

'Well we were in a crash and let's say Hirano got the worse"

'Ok we'll see you in a few minutes"

Shawna hung up and looked at them sadly.

"Well I know where they are" Shawna said while walking out

"Where" Miranda said

"Hospital they were in a crash, Brian got the worse"

"Now you love him more"

"Ya he's like a brother to me, he was their the day Billy broke up with me, I was their to help him when he sprained his ankle, so I have to be their for him"

At the Hospital

Shawna walked in and got a hug from Victor.

"Ok Victor I know I'm single but you have Lexie and you don't have to squish me" Shawna said

"I know you like Brian" Victor said

"You do how"

"The way he was staring at you in hip hop you were red"

"That doesn't prove anything"

"Ya it does you have a crush on Hirano"

"So maybe I do, but now that he's in the hospital we all need to be their for him"

"No Shawna you do you love him, he needs that because his parents don't care"

"Why"

"His mom is never home, and all his dad does is drink and do drugs, so Brian needs love and care, and that should be from you"

"Oh is that why he loves dance and to be at school he's safe and he knows he has friends that will be their for him"

"Ya he is always wanting a better life and maybe you should give it to him"

"Ya I will thanks for telling me Victor"

"Your welcome, first, starts with his parents try to get him out of that house, and then do something"

"I will my mom is a social worker so she might be able to help"

"Anything for are friend"

"Your right"

Victor and Shawna hugged each other and walked to the others.

"When will we find out" Stephanie said scared

"Hopefully soon sweetie" Feng said hugging her

"Whose here for Brian Hirano" a nurse now

"Or now" Shawna said

AN 1: This was inspired by my love of Quest Crew and Brian Hirano

AN 2: Brian couldn't pronounce Mcgrubber right so theirs another reason

AN 3: well review


	2. The News

Chapter 2: The News

"We are" Dominic said

"Friends" the nurse asked.

"Ya his parents are out of town" Ryan said

"He's really bruised up, and his leg was broken in three places, dislocated shoulder but the worse it he has several broken ribs and one of them is brushing up against his lung and we need to operate is their anyway we could get a hold of his parents"

"I have his dads cell I'll call him" Shawna said

"Why do you have his dad's cell" Dominic asked oddly

"We needed a ride home from dance, and Brian needed my cell"

"Oh just do it"

"Hello" Ethan said

"Hi Mr. Hirano, its Shawna one of Brian's friends" Shawna said

"Oh hi, what can I do for you?"

"Well Brian was seriously injured in a car crash and the nurses need to operate to save his life, and they need your permission"

"Oh, he can just die"

Shawna hung up and sighed

"Excuse me miss can I call my mom she's a social worker and his parents aren't cooperating" Shawna said while smiling at Victor.

"Yes, oh and he'd like to see Shawna, Dominic and Feng after your done" the nurse said

"Mom I have another case for you" Shawna said while walking to the room

"Who baby" Serena said

"Brian Hirano, his mom is never home, his dad does drugs and drinks, and my friend told me he wants a better life, and please I love him"

"Ok fine I'll do it, only because you love him"

"Thanks mom you're the best"

Shawna hung up and walked into the room.

"So what did your mom say" Dominic said

"Well I told her that he had no parents that cared and he wanted a better life" Shawna said while hugging Feng

"Thanks, for doing everything Shawna" Feng said

"Your welcome" Shawna said while walking to Brian's side

"Hey will you sub for me for Cameron's hip hop" Brian said softly

"Anything for you, trust me your wish will come true" Shawna said smiling and kissing him on the hand

"Shawna" Serena said walking in

"Oh hey mom" Shawna said

"He the one were talking about"

"Ya" Shawna said while sitting on the corner of his bed

"He's cute" Serena mouthed

"I know, so what are you doing here"

"The state has custody over him, I told the doctor to go a head with the surgery, and maybe after this all over we'll have a son" Serena said mouthing the last part

"Ok so what do we do after the surgery" Dominic asked

"I'm still figuring that out" Serena said

"So what about his parents" Shawna said while seeing the doctors

"We'll talk later" Serena said

Later on Shawna was with her mom and Dominic and Feng.

"So what's the update" Dominic asked

"Well the surgery went good but now he's in a coma and he'll most likely wake up in the next week" Serena said

Shawna looked hurt knowing her one true love is in a coma.

"Don't worry baby its ok" Serena said while rubbing her back

"Shawna at least they said a week" Feng said

"Its not that I don't have a partner for lyrical" Shawna said

"Oh, Ryan doesn't have one at least I think he doesn't" Feng said

"Ya Ryan is with Natalie" Shawna said.

"Victor doesn't for sure"

"Ok so I'll practice with him"

"You sure Lexi won't be mad"

"Hello have you ever seen her at dance, I don't think so"

"Good point, will that be permanent or until he can dance again"

"Hopefully once he dances again, because Karla said the reason why she chose this is because Brian and I couldn't stop staring at each other for three seconds in her ballet class so hopefully he'll heal fast"

"You guys would make such a cute couple" Serena said

"Ya I know remember you were like oh who's that tall cutie in your lyrical class, I'm like Brian Hirano, and you yelled out that I thought he was cute" Shawna said while turning red

"Oh ya I remember Hirano turned as red as a tomato that day and he was like can we just go" Ryan said while walking in

"Or remember that day in tap he kicked me in the butt and someone thought it was funny" Shawna said eyeing Dominic

"Hey I was getting over a sickness and needed cheering up" Dominic said

"Or remember that time we were little and you yelled I gotta go potty and was it Brian or Dominic that pulled your pants down" Hok said

"It was Ryan actually and Brian felt bad for me" Shawna said while answering her phone

"Hey Lucas what's up" Shawna said

"Nothing how's Hirano" Lucas asked

"He's not bad, but not good"

"What were his injuries?"

"Broken leg, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, but now he's in a coma"

"So who's going to be your lyrical and hip hop partner?"

"Well Victor is going to be my lyrical, hip hop I can do a solo, but he's going to be able to dance, one because he wakes up hopefully sometime this next week and two my friends mom is a great physical therapist"

"Ok, Karla heard about the crash, and wanted to know"

Shawna hung up and smiled.

"Or remember that one time Brian was dared to eat that spider" Dominic said

"Ya and I was the one who had to take care of him, who dared him any way" Shawna said

"Me" Feng said softly

"What about that one time in ballet you two had to slow dance" Steve said

"It was horrible I had a twisted ankle, and he couldn't stop stepping on my feet" Shawna said laughing

"How good does this feel" Ryan asked.

"Really good, see were looking at the good things, but I have some news" Shawna said

"What is it?"

"Ok, so the state has custody of him since my mom went over to his house, and thought it would be suicide if Brian went back, so we need a plan if he does go back thinking the state didn't have custody, what do we do"

AN 1: Well this is a good story according to my friends. One of them doesn't like quest and one does

AN 2: Well hopefully SOMEONE will review it


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

"So what do we do its not like one of us can walk with him home call the cops then have him placed in a foster home" Dominic said

"Dominic that was the smartest thing I heard you say ever" Shawna said

"Ya it was" Victor said

"Well its getting late you think we should going, Dominic, Feng you can spend the night with me"

"Ok" Dominic and Feng said in unison as they got up

"So tomorrow what's the plan" Ryan asked

"I have to go with my mom to the house, and then sub for Brian, and I'm going visit him and then maybe hang out with the girls" Shawna said while hugging Victor

"Shawna will you give us an update on when you go" Feng asked

"Yes, and Victor will you come help me with hip hop" Shawna said

"Yes what time because I have to go help with music for the school musical" Victor asked.

"4:15"

"Ok I will"

The Next Day at School

Shawna was waiting for Dominic to go English.

"Dang" Shawna said softly

"What" Stephanie said

"I just realized, Brian was in all of my classes"

"Oh what are you so worried about"

"The teachers are going to ask where he is, remember his dad always called saying he was sick when he wasn't"

"Ya, I get where you're going with this now"

"Let's go"

"Mrs. Melish" Shawna said while setting her stuff down

"Yes, Shawna what can I do for you" she said

"I wanted to let you know Brian won't be in class today"

"Why"

"He was in a car crash yesterday and fell into a coma after he had surgery"

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind"

"Thank you"

"What was that for" Dominic asked

"Hello did you not realize, Brian was in are class" Shawna said

"Oh, he is"

"Ya, he is, he normally sits in the back"

"Oh where are you two going?"

"Tell are other teachers"

At Lunch

"So how did it go" Stephanie asked

"It went good are gym teacher was in tears" Shawna said

"She was" Dominic asked

"Ya she says when he's out can spend as much time as you want with him"

"So what's going on after school" Ryan asked

"Well Victor is working on the musical during sixth period, then meeting me up at Brian's house because were placing him in a foster home, only because his dad got violent with my mom so we think It'd be best for him, and then dance, and whose all going to the hospital with me and Victor" Shawna asked as Ryan and Steve raised their hand.

"Dominic will you sub for me for Cameron's lyrical class" Victor said

"Ya" Dominic said

"Great so Ryan, Steve meet us at Brian's house because we need a ride ok" Shawna said while eating a grape

After school

Shawna was waiting for Victor by the theater. Victor grabbed her by the backpack and walked to the parking lot. Shawna walked over to her mom's car and threw her stuff in the back. Victor rolled his eyes and got in.

"So sweet who is this lovely fellow you call a friend" Serena said

"Mom this is Victor you saw him yesterday remember" Shawna said

"Oh ya"

Shawna was texting Miranda telling her the plan. Victor was playing with his I-pod.

"Were here ok, Shawna you take Victor and start packing and I'll keep an eye out, ok" Serena said as the two nodded.

Shawna carefully opened the door and went upstairs to Brian's room. Victor looked and ran upstairs. Shawna was on the floor looking through old photos.

"What's that" Victor asked

"Old pictures of Brian when he was little" Shawna said

"We should put these in a scrapbook"

"I know, and I have pictures from now a days "

"Shawna quick hide he's coming" Serena yelled from downstairs

"Closet" Shawna and Victor said in unison as they hid

"You know I haven't been this close to anyone since birth" Shawna said softly

"Ya I haven't close since my brother and I got locked in a bathroom" Victor said

"Look more pictures "

"This isn't his parents"

"That's my mom and dad, wait Brian and I couldn't be brother and sister"

"It's clear" Serena said

Shawna and Victor came out and finished packing.

"Victor I'm thinking out loud, you think Brian's dad could've hit them" Shawna said

"Ya I'm with you on that statement" Victor said while closing up a box

"Tomorrow we can do the rest"

"Ya"

"So how far did you guys get" Serena asked.

"Closet and floor, mom we have something to show you and tell you" Shawna said showing her a picture

"Isn't that you and we think Brian's dad was out to kill him the night of the crash"

Victor said

"Oh and that's are friend Shawna, are neighbor Jenny, she wanted to have a kid but noticed she couldn't handle it" Serena said

"Oh wait, if are neighbor didn't give up Brian he'd be are neighbor" Shawna said while putting the photo album down.

"What is this" Serena asked

"Old pictures of him when he was little and I have more I was going to make a scrapbook for him"

"That's sweet here's twenty dollars stop and eat after dance"

"We were going to stop at Starbucks to get something to drink before dance and stop and eat after we see Brian"

"Ok have fun you two"

"We will" Shawna while getting in with Ryan and Steve

"So what are you guys doing their anyway" Ryan asked

"Packing up Brian's stuff" Victor said as they parked in the parking lot

"Why" Steve said

"He's being placed in a foster home after he's released" Shawna said as they walked to the building

"Why"

"Oh you weren't their yesterday"

"Hi what can I get started for you" the lady asked

"Lexie" Victor said shocked

"Victor is that you" Lexie said

"Ya"

Shawna, Ryan and Steve grabbed their drinks and went to the car.

"Who's the girl" Lexie said

"My friend Shawna" Victor said

"Oh, isn't she the one that loves Brian"

"Ya after dance were going to go see him"

"Where is he, he wasn't at school"

"Hospital in a coma"

"What happened"

"Victor come on" Shawna said

"Ill call you later" Victor said while kissing Lexi on the nose and leaving

"Ok as I was saying before it'd be suicide for Brian if he went back their not just because of his dad the neighborhood is bad to" Shawna said while getting in

"So what if he gets placed into an out of state foster home, or some family out of state wants him" Steve asked

"You know we never thought of that" Victor said

"So you are handling everything" Ryan asked

"Ya" Shawna said as they parked.

"Shawna what are you doing here" Miranda said

"Subbing for Brian who's subbing for Cameron" Shawna said

"I'll get the class warmed up" Victor said as Shawna handed him her I-pod.

"So how is he" Miranda asked

"I don't know since yesterday he was in coma that's why he wasn't at school today" Shawna said

"When are you going to go see him next"

"After this"

" Mind if I come"

" I don't mind Ryan and Steve are coming to"

"Shawna" Victor said

"I'm coming, I'll see you in a few"

Shawna followed him

"Hi class, ok for those who don't know me I'm Shawna your other sub had to go to the hospital sadly, and your teacher is applying for a job in France so ya, lets dance" Shawna said

"Shawna who was are other sub, and what happened to him " a kid asked

"My best friend Brian, he normally doesn't dance today, but now he asked me to sub for him and what happened was we were going to the movies my four friends plus me and him and we went a different way then they did, so what ended up happening was a driver that was under the influence of alcohol hit them and my two friends that were with him didn't get hurt at all but Brian was in the back seat where the car hit them and now all of his friends and the teachers at school and here are wishing the best for him , and we as in Victor and I think it was his dad, so keep him in your prayers please guys, he doesn't live in a good neighborhood his family doesn't care about him, dance, friends, and school are the only things that he has, so please you guys for me, I'll tell you guys a secret, I have a crush on him, and are lyrical dance was started due to the fact that we couldn't stop staring at each other, so enough of the chatting lets start dancing" Shawna said smiling

"What song" Victor said while hugging her

"Hum, omg or love lockdown, omg" Shawna said

Victor pressed play. Shawna stopped dancing and fell to the ground crying.

" Shawna what's wrong" Victor said worried

" That song reminds me too much of him" Shawna said in tears

"Its ok, class take five" Victor said

Shawna stopped crying and sighed.

"Shawna you love him, you have to give him hope, if he can tell your crying it won't help so can we make it through this class" Victor said

"Yes" Shawna said while sipping on her Starbucks drink.

"That's the girl we know"

"Ok sorry about that class just a breakdown, I promise you guys I will make it through" Shawna said

After class Shawna and Victor met up with Miranda and walked to the car.

"So ready guys" Shawna said

"Yup" Ryan said

Once they got to the hospital Shawna and Victor walked into the room followed by the other three.

"Shawna had a breakdown in class today" Victor said

"Why" Ryan asked

"Because the song reminds her of Brian"

Shawna looked down and saw Brian's eyes fluttering open

"Guys he's waking up" Shawna said happy

"He is" Ryan asked smiling

"Who ran me over" Brian moaned

"You're awake" Victor said happy

"Ya and were all happy" Shawna said whipping a tear away

"Uh guys, Brian's dads here" Serena said

"What do we do" Shawna said scared

"I don't know but we need to protect him"

Shawna went on the other side and sat up on the bed. Victor sat on the end. Miranda climbed on the head of the bed. Ryan and Steve sat on the side closet to the door

"You guys will do anything" Serena said

"Mom I love him, so ya" Shawna said mouthing the first part

"Hi guys" Lucas said

"Hi Mr. Hirano" the kids said

"How is he"

"Still out" Victor said

"Oh"

"Ya"

As he left the kids got up

"Shawna" Brian said softly

"Ya" Shawna said

"I love you, I hope you will be my girlfriend"

"Brian I love you to , I had a breakdown because of you I was subbing for your class and Victor would agree that the song I got reminded of you"

"She did the whole class was worried" Victor said

"Shawna you're an amazing girl, and I cant wait to do are lyrical routine together"

"I know but while your leg heals Victor is going to be my partner"

"I can't wait"

"Guys we should let him sleep, plus us three need to talk" Serena said while pointing to Victor and Shawna

"Ok bye boyfriend " Shawna said before kissing him on the forehead

" See ya cutie" Brian said smiling

" I'll be by tomorrow to bring you your cell and your school work"

"Ok"

Shawna smiled and walked out with Miranda

"Now you two are no longer the third wheel's" Miranda said

"Ya I know" Shawna said happy

"You're amazing you know that"

"Ya now I have the amazing boyfriend to match"

"So what's up and where's Shawna" Victor asked

"She's coming she texted me, ok now that he's awake we need to find a place" Serena said

"Why can't he live with us mom" Shawna said while sitting down

"Ok good point, but no I know how much you want a sibling, but your boyfriend" Serena said

"Who's this" Victor said while reading an application

"Mom his birth mom wants him" Shawna said happy

"She does" Serena said

"Ya and Victor it's his birth mom he was adopted, so Brian would be my neighbor"

"Do we want to do it"

"Yes please so I can still see him"

"Ok fine"

"Yes" Shawna screamed

"Ok calm down, I know Brian is going to be your neighbor we get the point" Victor said

"Sorry I'm just too happy"

The next Day

"Hey boyfriend" Shawna said happy while poking her head in the door

"Hey cutie what did you bring me" Brian said happy

"Your cell, your I-pod, schoolwork and something from the dance teachers"

"That's cute"

"Ya and I made you this" Shawna said while pulling out a card

"Wow you did have a crush on me, so when do I get out of here" Brian said

"Soon hopefully within the week because we were going to place you in a foster home and we thought that would be bad because knowing if you were going out of state, I would've been heartbroken, and the gang wouldn't be the same, so we got you with my neighbor which was your birth mom"

"So I was adopted"

"Ya Victor and I couldn't believe it we were packing your stuff and we found pictures in your closet"

"I love you Shawna"

" I love you to Brian"

Later On

"Shawna" Brian said

"Ya" Shawna said

"Hand me my cell I want to text someone"

Shawna handed it to him. Brian smiled and texted someone and looked at her. Shawna heard her phone go off and read it and smiled.

"Shawna" Serena said

"Oh hey mom" Shawna said

"Come on, we have that thing we have to start planning"

"Oh ill text you later boyfriend" Shawna said while leaving

"Ok cutie" Brian said smiling and getting up with his crutches

At the House

"Ok so his favorite colors are blue and white" Stephanie said

"Ok" Miranda said while blowing up balloons

"Where's Shawna" Feng said

"Working on the scrapbook" Ryan said

Shawna comes out panting and carrying her laptop and the scrapbook.

"It's done" Shawna said while logging on to her laptop to work on the banner

"Where is it" Victor asked

"When are you going to pick him up" Dominic asked

"Ok Victor its right behind you and after we get this done" Shawna said while hooking her laptop to the printer and printing it and then handing in to Steve and then plugging it in to the wall and setting it on the table and walking to the car with Jared.

Shawna walked into the hospital with a smile on her face.

"You're just happy your boyfriend is your next door neighbor" Jared said

"Ya that and you can see my room from his" Shawna said while walking into the room

"Hey cutie" Brian said

"Hey boyfriend" Shawna said while hugging him

"Ok why did I even come" Jared said

"We needed you to drive" Shawna said

"Oh"

"Brian ready to go" Serena said

"Ya" Brian said while walking out

Shawna grabbed the stuff and followed

"So where are we at" Brian asked

"Well welcome home" Shawna said while Jared parked.

"Wait your house is next door"

"Yes you see that window that's my room and yours is across from mine"

"Shawna you're the best"

"Now let's go"

"Not so fast" Lucas said

"Dad" Brian said scared

"Hello son"

**AN 1: Happy ever after **

**AN 2 : This was a long chapter 12 pages to be exact **

**AN 3 : Hopefully an update will be in order tomorrow**


	4. The Capture

Chapter 4

"Dad what are you doing here" Brian said scared

"To make your life miserable" Lucas said

"No dad I'm happy now I have a girlfriend and I love my friends"

"Who's the girl"

"Me" Shawna said angry

Serena called the cops. Shawna and Brian walked into the house

"Welcome home baby, wow you've changed since you were born " Jenny said while hugging him

"Thanks mom it's good to be in a good part of town" Brian said

"Ya you're in a wonderful part of town, your girlfriend is next door"

"Brian" Victor said happy

"Hey" Brian said happy and hugging him

"Brian" Stephanie said

"Hey"

"Welcome home" Steve and Feng said in unison

Later on Brian and Shawna were curled up on the couch watching a movie

" Shawna you coming home Brian probably wants to sleep" Serena said

"Ok Brian we are doing what were planning once your leg is healed" Shawna said

"What did you guys have planned"

"Building a bridge from my room to his"

"Ok now come on"

Later that night Shawna was in her room when she heard something downstairs

"Hello" she said softly

"Shawna" someone said

"Brian is that you" Shawna said

"Ya it's me"

"What's wrong"

"My dad he got out"

"Shh its ok I'm here for you"

They heard a sound and looked scared.

"Hello children" Lucas said

"Dad" Brian said

"What are you doing here and get out of here before I call the cops" Shawna yelled before seeing a gun and hiding behind Brian.

"You come here" Lucas said pointing to Shawna.

Shawna walked over slowly and looked at Brian

"Turn around" Lucas said

Shawna turned around and felt handcuffs go around her wrists. Brian looked scared as another guy took Shawna.

"Now what to do with you" Lucas said as he shoved Brian into a chair

"Oww" Brian winced in pain

"Shut up you little brat"

"Dad what do you want" Brian said scared and winced in pain as he was tied up tightly

"You to die ungrateful little brat"

Shawna was thrown into the van and winced in pain

"Shawna" Victor said

:"Victor what's he planning to do to him and are you ok" Shawna said while texting Steve and the group

"Kill him" Victor said scared

"You ok your eye looks horrible"

"Ya just don't let Steve fight your battles"

"I know remember that one time when we were downtown and I almost got attacked"

"Ya and Steve mistook Dominic for the guy"

Brian looked scared as his dad was walking around and glaring at him, and smiled as he heard sirens.

"You little brat did you call them" Lucas said

"No" Brian said scared

"Then who did"

"Hello, this isn't my house so my girlfriend's mom could've or my girlfriend"

Later on Shawna was hugging Brian as his dad got arrested.

"Victor you sure your ok" Ryan asked

"Ya your eye is almost swollen shut" Miranda said

"Ok it hurts but if my mom knows that I went to the hospital she'll freak" Victor said

Shawna smiled and pulled him into the house.

"Brian you're lucky to have a girlfriend like that" Ryan said

"Ya, she can be a little overactive" Brian said smiling.

"Brian" Serena said

"Ya" Brian said as Shawna and Victor came out

"I talked to your mom and you can stay here with us"

"I'd love to"

"Mom you trying to torment me with love" Shawna said

"Yes then you don't have to make the extra trip to his house for dance and school" Serena said

"Hey you mind if we stay" Ryan and Victor said in unison

"Mom we could pitch a tent in the living room" Shawna said

"Ok fine you all can stay" Serena said

Shawna and Victor were pitching the tent inside

"I'd love doing this when my dad was alive" Shawna said while blowing up the air mattresses

"How did he die" Victor said

"Car crash hit by a drunk driver"

"Oh"

"Were here" Miranda screamed

"Did Lexie come" Victor asked

"Yes I did" Lexie said

"Does Brian need help"

"Yes"

"I'll go help him" Shawna said

"Shawna" Brian said from the bushes

"Ya" Shawna said

"Help me"

"Sure" Shawna said while helping him out of the bushes


	5. The Fun

Chapter 5: Dance Rehearsal

Shawna and Brian get to the studio

"You sure, you want to be here I'm subbing for you" Shawna said

"Ya I'm sure" Brian said

Shawna rolled her eyes and slapped Dominic upside the head. Dominic glared at Brian. Brian smiled and walked into the studio.

"Shawna" Stephanie asked

"Stephanie I missed you" Shawna said happy

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm teaching your class"

"Who's the guy"

"You'll see in a few"

"Whose she" Brian asked

"Oh she's my best friend's sister, and I haven't seen her in years"

"What one"

"Falisha you remember her"

"Oh ya, so what are we going to do"

"Hopefully not have another breakdown"

"You're so cute"

"Ok class as you can tell I'm your sub again but this time… I brought someone ok so this is the guy I was telling you about… Class I want you to meet my boyfriend Brian. He woke up right after this class and thought it would be cool to show you guy who I cried over" Shawna said

"This is your boyfriend" Falisha said smiling

"Falisha what are you doing here " Shawna said

"I'll tell you after"

"Shawna" Steve said

"Ya" Shawna said

"We need help"

"Whose we" Brian said

"Victor and I" Steve said

"What class" Shawna said

"Lyrical three"

"You take over hip hop and I'll do lyrical"

"Deal"

"Brian you don't mind do you" Shawna said

"No lyrical is more your speed anyway" Brian said

Shawna grabbed her ipod and ran to studio one. Miranda smiled as Shawna plugged her ipod in.

"So when do you get your cast off" Steve asked

"Hopefully in a couple of weeks then I start therapy" Brian said while watching Shawna.

After dance Shawna brought Steve his ipod.

"Clearly I don't know why the teachers make the kids sub" Shawna while stealing Stephanie's water bottle and drinking half of it.

"Hey" Stephanie said

"Hey is for horses"

" I know" Steve yelled

"So what do we do now" Victor said

"We could go to the park that's down the road" Shawna said

"Ya that'd be fun" Steve said

Shawna smiled and hugged Brian and walked out. Steve smiled and walked off .

Once they got to the park they all smiled.

"This is so relaxing" Victor said while sitting down.

"I know" Miranda said

Shawna and Brian sat down on a bench and smiled.

"So you ready to dance again" Shawna asked

"Ya" Brian said

"Good because Victor isn't doing a good job"

"I know I watch you guys"

"Ya he's worse than that time we slow danced for ballet"

"That's an understatement"

"Brian I don't want you to leave me"

" I won't your like the sister I wanted"

"Really" Shawna said before Feng got a picture

"Ya your nice sweet and I'm glad to have you as a girlfriend" Brian said as Feng was getting pictures

"Feng what are you doing" Shawna yelled

"Getting pictures of you guys for my visual communications class" Feng said

"Oh" Shawna and Brian said in unison

"Ya"

Shawna and Brian walked home together.

"Shawna were getting walkie talkies" Brian said

" I know" Shawna said before Brian kissed her on the lips

"Shawna that's how much I love you"

"Brian your amazing I'm glad you're my neighbor now"


	6. The Happiness

Chapter 6

Brian and Jenny were waiting for Shawna and Serena at the doctors. Shawna was red knowing the night before Brian gave her, her first kiss.

"Shawna why are you so happy" Serena asked

"Brian kissed me last night" Shawna said

"Aww that's cute where was it at"

"On are front porch"

"Cute"

"Mom I love that boy to death"

"You excited he's going back to dance on Monday"

"Ya Victor sucked"

"How bad was he"

"As bad as when me and Brian slow danced"

"Oh"

"Ya mom" Shawna said as they parked

Brian smiled and was day dreaming

"Brian snap out of your day dream" Jenny said

"Sorry" Brian said

"What are you dreaming about"

"My first kiss last night"

"With who"

"Shawna"

"Aww Brian you two are so cute"

Shawna walked in and sat behind him and tried to keep quiet.

"Hey cutie" Brian said

" Dang it Brian how did you know" Shawna said

"Saw your mom"

"Oh, you excited to get back to dance on Monday"

"Yes I am"

"Good I need you"

"Why"

"Victor is horrible"

"How"

"Worse than slow dancing with you that's a fact"

"Wow I was that bad"

"Ya because your big feet were stepping on my feet and you gave me a twisted ankle"

"Oh"

"Brian the doctor is ready for you" the nurse said

"Ready" Brian said eyeing Shawna

"What" Shawna said

'Your coming with me"

"Oh"

"Ya come on shorty"

"Ok Hirano once that thing is off its on" Shawna said while following him

"Oh just wait till dance" Brian said while laughing

"Ok"

Shawna sat down looking around and smiled.

"This is the room I was in when I broke my first bone" Shawna said

"It was when was that" Brian asked while sitting on the table

"I was dancing and I felt on my elbow and broke it"

"Was that the year we met and I carried your books"

"Ya and you didn't leave me alone"

"Oh ya"

"No wait that was after I tripped and broke my tooth and trust me I'm never breaking a tooth"

"Ya I know it took three hours for me"

"Two hours then I had a cleaning"

"Brian Hirano" the doctor said

"Yes" Brian said smiling

"You ready for this"

"Yes"

"Whose the girl you brought with you"

"Girlfriend"

"Oh, wait isn't your friend named Stephanie " the doctor asked Shawna

"Yes why" Shawna said

"I'm her uncle"

"No way" Shawna and Brian said in unison

"Ya, so lets get this over with shall we"

Twenty minutes later Shawna smiled as Brian was walking

"I can't wait for dance" Brian said happy

"I know I can't wait either" Shawna said

"Aww look how cute they are" Jenny said

"I know they had their first kiss last night isn't that right baby" Serena said to Shawna

"Yes it is" Shawna said while hugging him

"You're lucky to have him"

"Ya! Ya my friends are all happy"

"Shawna" Brian said

"ya"

"Date me you tonight"

"Sure"

Brian kissed her and smiled and left with his mom. Shawna smiled and walked to the car and answered her phone.

"Hey Victor what's up" Shawna said

"Saw you and Brian kiss" he said

"How"

"Steve fell and we weren't sure so we went to the doctors and we saw you two kiss"

"Oh shut up its not like we saw you and Lexie kiss"

"We haven't yet"

"You haven't wait till I tell Dominic"

"No you can't"

"Why not"

"He'll tell everyone"

"Well I better get going Brian is taking me on a date tonight"

"Where"

"I don't know"

"Keep us updated"

"I will"

"So what are you doing for your date" Jenny asked Brian

"Maybe dinner then a movie, I don't know, this my first date ever" Brian said


	7. The Date

Chapter 7: The Date

Shawna was throwing outfits around in her room.

"Shawna" Stephanie said

"What" Shawna said

"What are you doing"

"Getting ready for my date with Brian"

"Date how cute"

"Ya its probably just a dinner and a movie"

"Aww my baby girl is growing up" Serena said

"Mom once he comes no stories alright I think that's how we scared Jared" Shawna said while changing

"Jared as in are best friend" Stephanie said clueless

"Ya so what I dated him until my mom scared him off that's why you don't see him around here much" Shawna said while doing her make up

"Oh"

"Ya"

"Shawna Brian is here" Serena yelled

"Oh great not ready" Shawna said while doing her hair

"She'll be right down" Serena said to Brian.

Brian smiled and waited. Shawna was finishing her hair as Stephanie was getting the shoes.

"Ok thanks Steph" Shawna said while grabbing her jacket and shoes and her purse

"Keep me updated please" Stephanie said

"I will"

"Go have fun"

"I will"

Brian smiled and saw Shawna come down the stairs.

"Wow Shawna you look nice" Brian said

"Thanks you to" Shawna said

"Before we go I bought you something"

"What is it"

Brian opened the necklace casing and smiled

"Brian how when did you get the money" Shawna said as he put it on her

"Uh all the classes they said I'll be taking Cameron's classes and you'll be helping me" Brian said

"Really so what are we doing this evening"

"Ya and night on the town"

"Love you mom" Shawna said

Shawna and Brian sat down at the table and smiled.

"So" Shawna said

"So what are you ordering" Brian said

" I don't know maybe soup and salad'

"I'll order that"

"Brian we need to start working on are dances"

"Hi my names Regina I'll be your waitress, what can I get for you"

"We'd like the soup and salad special, water to drink" Shawna said

"Ok I'll have that right up"

"So I'll take Cameron's lyrical so you won't have to worry" Shawna said

"Ok that's your type anyway" Brian said smiling

" I had the perfect song for your hip hop class"

"What"

"Love Lockdown"

"That's perfect what are you doing for lyrical"

"Mad world"

"Perfect just like you"

"Your to cute"

"Here are your drinks" Regina said

"Regina" Shawna said

"Shawna I haven't seen you since grade four" Regina said

"I know"

"Who's your friend"

"Regina you remember Brian Hirano right"

"Oh ya I remember him"

"I'll text you later"

"Ok"

"Sorry she moved when we were little" Shawna said

"I understand" Brian said

"So where were we"

"Ok how I'm I going to get caught up in the dances"

"Victor will teach you lyrical, I'll do hip hop and jazz, and Steve will do ballet"

"Perfect"

After dinner the two lovebirds went downtown.

"Wow Brian this is pretty" Shawna said

"Not as pretty as you" Brian said while kissing her on the cheek

Shawna smiled and got onto his back Brian smiled and took her to the fountain

"Remember when we had that competition here and Hok got soaked" Shawna said while sitting in the grass.

"Ya or Dominic fell face first" Brian said smiled

"Brian I clearly don't see me ever leaving you"

"Neither do I Shawna, neither do I"

"So lets make a pack nothing will happen to either of us when were together"

"Ok and you will not date another guy when you're with me"

"Hirano you think I would do that"

"No that's to make sure"

"Good because you're the guy I've loved since we met"

"What about Jared"

"Were only friends because he wanted my cookies"

"Oh"

"Ya and he needed a partner for a ballroom thing"

"Shawna one question"

"Ya what's up Hirano"

"What's one thing you would tell me but won't tell the others?"

"Hum that I still sleep with a teddy bear that my dad gave me what about you"

"I still sleep with my blankets from my childhood"

"That's cute"

Later on that night Shawna went into her room and smiled at her teddy bear knowing Brian her boyfriend knew her secret. Brian was reading his history book and looked down at his blanket and knew his one true love now knows his deep dark secret


	8. The Dance

Chapter 8

Shawna and Miranda were waiting for Brian and Dominic at dance.

"So how was the date" Miranda said

"Good" Shawna said while hugging Brian

"Ready for the pain and torture" Ryan said

"Ya what's first" Stephanie said

"Hip hop, then ballet and then jazz" Brian moaned

"Ok I don't mind hip just I go in fine come out sore" Shawna said before grabbing her leotard

"Where is she going" Ryan said

"Put her leotard on like I am" Miranda said before leaving and Shawna came out

"Ok so is the hip hop easy" Brian said

"Yes sir it is" Shawna said while putting her shoes on and going in.

Brian smiled at the fact that she's wearing the necklace he gave her.

"ok class for this routine I was think we add a little extra Shawna, Brian up here" Sara said while pulling them up

"So we suppose to act like were in love" Brian said

"Yes because Shawna here is going to flirt with you by the end you fall in love"

"That works, and it'll be easy" Shawna said

"That's the sprit, now from the top" Sara said

After the class Shawna was laying on top of Brian panting.

"Shawna you ok" Brian asked

"No" Shawna said moaning

"What's wrong baby"

"Cant breathe"

"Why"

"I don't know my chest feels tight"

"Was it because dance you looked pale"

"She should sit out in ballet" Ryan said

"You're right" Steve said

"You sure your ok Shawna" Victor said

"Ya I'll sit out in ballet and then go home before jazz" Shawna said while helping Brian up

"Ok then" Steve said

Shawna grabbed her stuff and went into the studio. Brian looked at her worried.

"Brian she's your girlfriend you should talk her into going home and getting some rest" Ryan said

"But whatever we say she wont do" Brian said while seeing her curl up in a ball

"I know that's why I told Karla you'll sit out"

"Me why me"

"You're her boyfriend dummy, get with the program"

"At least I'm not a jerk like you are"

"How"

"You told are secrets didn't you"

"Ya so"

"How did you find out"

"Hello, you guys were at the park when you guys were"

"But who did you tell"

"I swore the group to confidentiality and they said they won't, Brian you're a great guy and we won't tell if we do you two can beat us all to death"

"You sure I can't do that now with D-trix acting like a moron right now"

Shawna sat up and sighed and got a drink of water from Brian's water and smiled at them. Brian kicked Dominic on accident.

"What was that for " Dominic said before Ryan kicked him in the stomach

"Nothing you were in the way, Ryan I don't know about" Brian said while seeing Shawna laughing.

"You sure"

"You got Shawna laughing that's a fact"

"Really"

"Look"

Dominic looked over and saw Shawna laughing

"Brian when was the last time we made her or she laughed" Dominic asked

"Wow Dom I don't know" Brian said

"The last time I saw her was before Billy broke up with her"

After ballet Shawna smiled at the group

"How are you feeling" Ryan asked

"Better, I'm staying for jazz" Shawna said while hugging Brian

"It looked like laughter is the best meds for something" Brian said while kissing her on the lips

Ryan looked shocked.

"You guys kissed" Dominic said

"Ya it wasn't the first though" Shawna said

"When was the first"

"The day before Brian got his cast off"

"Oh where was it"

"Her front porch" Brian said

After jazz Shawna and Brian walked home hand in hand

"So how are you feeling" Brian asked

"Better that was just a spazum I get once in awhile" Shawna said while grabbing her keys

"Oh I love you buttercup"

"Love you to tulip"

"Ok when did you come up with that nickname"

"When I was in horticulture class and I was bored"

"Oh ok I'll call you later"

"Ok"

Shawna went in and threw her stuff in her room and she felt a scary feeling

"Hello anyone here" Shawna said before a mouth clamped over her mouth.

AN 1: Sorry for the lack of author's notes

AN 2: I would like to say for those who read it thanks

AN 3: If you're to lazy watch or listen to the toxic master mix the bomb

AN 4: I'm in horticulture and I tend to think of random nicknames

AN 5: I had that condition. Its were you run or do things to hard when you have nothing in your body your lungs are trying to work as hard. So that I wasn't making up, it hurts so word of advice eat before you do any workout


	9. The Kidnapping

Chapter 9

"You scream you get a bullet in the head got it" the voice said

Shawna nodded before she got shoved into the dining room and forced into a chair. The guy grabbed a roll of duct tape and started taping her hands behind her. Shawna made sure he wasn't looking and then quickly texted Brian telling him that she was in trouble.

Brian looked at the text and looked shocked.

"Sweetie dinners ready" Jenny said

"Mom Shawna is in danger" Brian said worried

"Why"

"She said help I'm being held hostage by someone please help me sweetie I'm begging"

"Did you call the police"

"Yes but they said I shouldn't fake something like this"

"Go over their I'll call Shawna's mom"

Brian ran out and hid in the bushes and called the gang to come help. Shawna saw Brian and smiled.

"Well let's see what do we have here" The voice said

"I have nothing" Shawna said while smiling at Brian

"Who were you smiling at out the window"

"My cat"

"Ok then we have to make sure your boyfriend gets here or else he'll see you dead"

"Wait Lucas" Shawna screamed

"Yes that's me" Lucas said

Shawna screamed for help but got some pill stuffed in her mouth. Brian poked his head out and looked mad.

"Hirano" Stephanie said

"Ya Steph" Brian said

"What are you doing in the bushes"

"My dad is holding Shawna hostage to lure me and he just drugged her"

"Ok and what do we do now"

Brian looked scared as his dad saw him and tried to take off. Lucas ran and tackled him and stuck a needle in neck and drug him back to the house. Shawna was moaning and groaning in pain. She saw Brian tied up by the fire.

"Brian" Shawna tried to scream

Lucas laughed and untied him. Shawna looked scared as he came at her with a knife and started untying her and taking her to living room. Brian looked scared and felt Shawna behind him.

"Brian don't worry" Shawna said as he tied the two up

" I'm not I just feel bad that your in this" Brian said scared

Shawna smiled and heard sirens and looked at Brian as he smiled.

"Ok who called" Lucas said angery

"Uh are friends" Brian said before he got slapped in the face.

"You brat, I knew something was up, you were texting him and you texted your friends"

"Hello you're a mad man why wouldn't we call for help" Shawna cried

"I don't care you shut up"

Shawna looked at Brian who was crying and tripped Lucas and quickly got them untied.

"You didn't think that hard when you tied us up, Brian please go out and wait ok" Shawna said while hugging him

"Ya, Shawna here's a kiss that will help" Brian said before kissing her and running out

Shawna kicked Lucas in the stomach and tackled him to the floor.

"Brian dear are you ok" Jenny said while hugging her son

"Ya just he hit me and it hurts" Brian said in pain

"Where did he hit you baby"

"He slapped me, mom Shawna is in their fighting and I'm worried"

"Don't worry baby"

"Brian you sure" Miranda said

"Ya I'm fine just scared for Shawna" Brian said while Lexie hugged him

Steve went in and Shawna on the floor moaning, and tip toed and kicked Lucas from behind. Brian and Miranda walked in as Steve and Lucas were fighting. Brian looked hurt.

"Brian she needs you like you needed you" Miranda said

" I know but I can't take it anymore" Brian said while whipping a tear away and picking Shawna up and taking her outside.

"My baby" Serena said

"Serena she was only doing it to protect me" Brian said as the medics took her.

" I know that's how I raised her put others before her, Brian she loves you I do mean love, she'd tell me all the crazy dreams about you two, like how you want to move to the countryside with her, and dance dreams , how you want to open your dance studio for under privileged kids, you two are the best together"

" Shawna was always a good girl, you said most of the stuff, but she wants to dance, I hope she'll be on so you think you can dance one day"

"You two want a ride to the hospital" Jenny said

"Ya" Brian and Serena said in unison

The ride to the hospital was silent. Brian looked at his phone and saw it was Victor and answered it and then put it on speaker.

"Hey Victor how is she" Brian said

"Hey it's me" Shawna said

"Hey how are you feeling"

"Good I'm fine but all bruised up so I get to leave tonight or early in the morning"

"Shawna I was worried, you're the only thing close to a sister I have"

"Brian I was worried, Steve said the cops shot and killed him, and you're the closest thing to a brother I have"

"Oh good now I don't have to deal with that jerk again"

"Well I'll see you here in a few"

"Ok love you buttercup"

"I love you to tulip"

Brian looked at them and smiled.

"See you have to give her hope, now about that tooth I called the dentist tomorrow ten o clock" Jenny said

"Ok as long as Shawna comes" Brian said as they got to the hospital

"As long as she sleeps during the day"

"Deal" Brian said as he saw Dominic and Miranda '

"Hey" the couple said

"Hey" Brian said as he got out and hit his head

"Ok your more accident prone that I am" Miranda said

" I know and I'm glad were at the hospital" Brian said as they walked in.

Shawna was sitting on a bed with Victor and leaned on him. Victor and Lexie smiled as Brian came in.

"Hey guys" Brian said

"Hey sweetie" Shawna said smiling and getting up and hugging him

"Hey buttercup I love you" Brian said while hugging her

"Hows the tooth"

"Good I'm getting it fixed tomorrow with you by my side"

"Brian" Victor asked

"Ya" Brian said

"You two will never leave each other's side I'm I right"

"Pretty much ya"

"Because during senior year I talked my dad and you guys can stay with us"

"Sure"


	10. The Pain

Chapter 10

Shawna woke up in an unknown place.

"Morning sunshine" Brian said

"Morning how did I end up in your house" Shawna said

"Well your house is the crime sense so ya"

"We have dance pictures tonight do we"

"Yes are first one is in three hours"

"Where are my clothes"

"Over their with your dance stuff"

"Brian I love you"

"I love you two"

Shawna got her dance stuff together, and then went downstairs.

"Morning baby" Serena said

"Morning" Shawna said while grabbing the cereal

"How did you sleep"

"Good, someone woke me up early though" Shawna said while glaring at Brian

"What" Brian said.

"Why at eight o clock"

"Because I have a surprise before pictures, and you promised me you would come with me to get my tooth fixed"

"Ok"

"Go get ready"

"Ok fine"

Brian sat down and ate while Shawna was getting ready.

"So what's the surprise" Jenny asked

"I'm taking her to go get that puppy she'd wanted" Brian said

"Brian she'll love it" Serena said

"I know she will I got the papers the stuff is in the garage, and so ya"

"What type is it" Jenny asked

"Long haired weenie, Shawna had her eyes on one since she walked home from school" Brian said while Shawna came down

"Brian were are we going we have pictures in three hours" Shawna said

"You'll see"

Shawna followed him and saw they were walking to the shelter.

"Brian you didn't get the puppy I wanted did you "Shawna said while seeing the dog

"Yes just for you" Brian said while showing Shawna to the pen.

"Brian why"

"Shawna you went through a lot and I owe you one, and your birthday is coming up soon, so why not buy it for you"

"Brian I love you." Shawna said while hugging the dog

Brian smiled and hugged her. Shawna kissed him and left with the dog. Brian rolled his eyes and followed her and mumbled something

"What did you say Brian" Shawna said

"Your going to love that dog more than me aren't you" Brian said while walking towards her

"Just till she gets a little older and you stop trying to kill Dominic"

"I'm not trying to kill him"

"Then why did you kick him in ballet the other day"

"You needed to laugh and you love when he's in pain"

"Brian your phone is ringing, and why do you have under the sea as your ringtone"

"I lost to Ryan in a bet"

"Which was?"

"A handstand contest"

"Oh it's probably your mom"

"Yes it is" Brian said before answering it

"Brian where are you your appointment is soon" Jenny said

"Mom where in the neighborhood and will be home in three minutes" Brian said

"Ok"

"Gez your mom is a little overprotective" Shawna said while waiting for the keys

"Ya after yesterday she was more worried about you then me" Brian said while handing her the keys

Shawna opened the door and set the dog down and smiled.

"What's her name" Jenny said while picking her up

"Bella" Shawna said before running upstairs

"Where is she going" Serena asked

"Get are dance stuff together because after the appointment we have to go straight to pictures" Brian said while catching the bags.

"Oh so lets get going"

"Brian I forgot we have to be with are class to get them to figure out a picture pose" Shawna said worried

"Those aren't till later though" Brian said while setting the stuff in the trunk.

"Oh ya"

"What's are first picture"

"Lyrical , tap, jazz then hip hop then hip hop two then ballet then we have a break then we have are classes then we have musical excerpt, then pure after everything then were done"

"Were here kids" Jenny said

"Yippee" the two said in unison

"Oh it's nothing to worry about"

"Mom last time I did this was when I was nine and they put me to sleep" Brian said

"Relax I'm here for you" Shawna said while grabbing his hand

"Thanks buttercup"

"No problem tulip"

After the appointment Shawna smiled.

"See it wasn't that bad" Shawna said

"Ya but for pictures it'll hurt" Brian said

"Oh I forgot"

"It's ok"

"Kids what do guys want for dinner" Jenny asked

"Chinese" the two said in unison

"What time will you guys have a break?"

"I think like six because we have it before and after are classes" Shawna said

"Don't we have musical theater in their to" Brian said

"Ya that's between lyrical and tap"

"Ok so that's when I'll bring dinner for you guys" Jenny said

"Ok" the two kids said while getting out and grabbing their stuff.

"Where were you guys" Victor said

"I had to get a tooth fixed" Brian said while sitting down and letting Shawna do his makeup

"And he dragged you into it" Victor asked

"Yes only because he got me a puppy" Shawna said while finishing his makeup

"What kind" Lexie said

"Lexie you do dance now" Steve said

"Ya Victor showed me that dance is fun"

"It's a long haired doxen, named Bella" Shawna said while doing Steve's makeup

"Who got it for you again" Brian said

"You did dummy" Shawna said while finishing her own makeup

"I know I love hearing you say it"

"Lyrical 5" a teacher yelled

Shawna quickly changed and grabbed the forms and sighed as she tied the strings

"You scared" Stephanie said

"Little" Shawna said as Brian hugged her

"Don't worry"

"Is your tap costume lied out" Victor asked the group

"Ya" Everyone replied

"But Brian and I have musical theater before tap" Shawna said

"Oh I forgot oh wait we all do" Steve said

Shawna sighed and went into the studio the pictures were being held at.

"Shawna you remember it don't you" Brian said while helping her onto his shoulders.

"Yes I do" Shawna said while climbing up

After the picture was taken, Shawna, Stephanie, Miranda, and Lexie went and quickly changed.

"Who are you playing" Miranda asked

"Sharpay, you" Shawna said while slipping her jazz shoes

"Kelsi"

"Who's your brother Shawna" Stephanie said

"Who else Brian stinking cute Hirano" Shawna said happy

Shawna, Lexie, Miranda, and Stephanie went to be with the guys in the student lounge.

"Wow Shawna never seen you with that much makeup before" Dominic said

"Well this is only for my character" Shawna said while sitting on Brian's shoulders

After their main pictures Shawna and Brian were eating in the lounge.

"So good job this year teaching" Brian said

"So have you your hip hop is amazing" Shawna said while eating

"Your lyrical is amazing you're so talented and I hope you live out your dreams to be on so you think you can dance"

"I will Brian don't worry"

"Your lyrical class is being called"

"Ok, be right back"

Brian smiled as Ryan came in.

"Too cute" Ryan said

"Oh shut up, I heard you found a girl" Brian said

"Ya you know that girl in are tap class"

"Ya"

"It's her"

"Shut up!"

"I know she kissed me already"

"What already"

Shawna was coming back from lyrical pictures when she saw Maleya.

"So I heard you and Ryan are a pair now" Shawna said to her

"Yes it is, ok Shawna when you were in love with Brian how long did it take you" Maleya said

"Till the crash it made me realize are lyrical song is true"

"It did"

"Ya, I knew his life wasn't fun, so I learned a lot"

"Shawna you're a great girl to have an amazing guy"

"Hirano your hip hop class is calling you" Shawna said

"Ok" Brian said while leaving

Shawna smiled as Steve and Lara came in.

"Another new pair why I'm not surprised" Shawna said

"Hey she liked me" Steve said

"Another pair" Brian said in shock as he came in

"Ya why weren't we surprised tulip" Shawna said while hugging him

"Hey the gang was surprised when Hirano asked you out at the hospital" Steve said

"Hey that was unexpected" Shawna said

"It was" Brian said

"Ya, you were half asleep when you said it"

After all the pictures Shawna and Brian, Steven and Lara, Ryan and Maleya, went to the park and smiled knowing their junior year was almost over.

"Shawna you're going to do great at nationals" Ryan said

"Thanks Brian are you sure you'll be able to survive without me for a week" Shawna said

"Yes I'm sure I'll have the rest of the gang to" Brian said while tackling Steve

Shawna and Lara and Maleya were laughing as their boyfriends were goofing off. Steve rolled into the lake while Brian and Ryan fell. Shawna started laughing her head off. Steve whispered something to Brian and Ryan and nodded at the idea.

"Brian what are you doing" Shawna screamed

"Oh cooling you down" Brian said as he threw her in the lake.

Ryan and Steve did the same with their girlfriends. Steve kissed Lara and smiled. Shawna splashed Ryan and went under. Brian started to laugh before Maleya held him under. Shawna came up and tackled Ryan and held him under. Brian got up and swam to shore and smiled knowing he swam on his own for the first time. Shawna ran up to shore and tackled him. Steve got out and hugged Lara. Ryan gave Maleya the longest kiss ever.

"Hirano why are we the normal ones" Shawna said

"That I don't know" Brian said as he got up.

"Group picture" Lara yelled

Shawna pulled Hirano to the ground and kissed him. Steve pulled Lara and held her bridal style. Ryan get Maleya on her shoulders and kissed her hand. The person got the picture and smiles. Everyone looked at the picture and smiled. Shawna and Brian got home and changed. Shawna picked up Bella and hugged her. Brian smiled and got a picture. Lara and Maleya got home and smiled at each other knowing they had wonderful boyfriends. Steve was studying for finals and smiled at the fact he had a girlfriend. Ryan looked at his brother and tackled him. Doing that it made him think of Maleya.

AN 1: Maleya and Lara are my new quest crew friends

AN 2: They love their characters

AN 3: The next chapter is second to the end


	11. The Ex Boyfriend

Chapter 11

Shawna was up studying with Brian and Miranda.

"What finals do you guys have" Miranda asked

"Uh I have math, band, and horticulture, and then English, gym and history the next" Shawna said while reading

"Is that why I see you carrying a flute everyday at dance" Brian asked.

"Yes that's my baby besides you and Bella"

"You playing at graduation" Stephanie asked

"Yes in the rain then Brian is taking me to his cousin's grad party, and I'm surprised you still hang out with that side of your family"

"They want to see who I'm dating so once we do we leave"

"That's what I was thinking because then I have to go to my friends"

"What friend" Ryan said from the floor

"Cameron he was in love with me my freshman year" Shawna said

"Wait isn't he the one that gave Brian a wet wilily" Jared said

"Ya and landed on top of me" Dominic said

"Ya he was a jerk though and I forgave him I don't why though" Shawna said while seeing her phone

"Who is it" Steve said

"Him what do I say, anyone" Shawna said while answering it

S-Hey Cameron what's up?

C- Nothing

S- Why did you call then?

C- To tell you to tell your boyfriend to watch his back tomorrow

S- Cameron no! You're not going to hurt him

The line went dead. Shawna looked scared.

"What's wrong" Ryan said

"Cameron is going to hurt Brian tomorrow" Shawna said hurt

"Shawna don't worry" Steve said while hugging her

"Steve you don't know Cameron as well as I do, he's a psychopath, when he wants something he'll get it and he'll do anything to get it , it is me in their case" Shawna said while leaning on Brian

"Shawna don't worry I'll be ok wait no I have a class with him" Brian said scared

"See what did I tell you" Shawna said scared

" I'll be okay buttercup don't worry"

"You sure tulip, does Dominic need to spy on him like he did with Jared"

"Hey" Dominic yelled

"Sorry it was bound to come out sooner or later"

"Wait I have all my classes with Cameron" Maleya said

"You do" Shawna said

"Ya so I can keep an eye out"

"Ya I have woodshop with those two" Steve said

"Ok this is easy" Shawna said happy

The next day Shawna was in math with Lara and couldn't help thinking about Brian. Brian was in class with Maleya working on his final.

"You making that for Shawna to put your homecoming picture in" Maleya said

"Ya, you think she'll like it" Brian said

"Ya dummy she loves anything you get her"

Before Maleya could say something Cameron came up and punched Brian right in the face. Brian fell to the floor. Maleya stood their shocked and texted Shawna telling her what .

"Cameron knock it off" Steve said before being punched in the stomach

"No not till he's dead" Cameron said before twisting his arm behind.

Shawna was playing with her ipod and read a text and raised her hand.

"Yes Shawna" Mr. Davis said

"Can Lara and I go to the woodshop room" Shawna said

"Sure don't have to much fun down their"

"Oh we won't" the two girls said while leaving

"So what happened" Lara said

"Cameron that's what" Shawna said while kicking Cameron

"Hey" Cameron yelled

"You leave my boyfriend alone" Shawna said angery.

"Why should I"

"This" Steve said before kicking Cameron

Shawna helped Brian up and hugged him

"You ok baby" Shawna said while cleaning him up

"Ya I will be, now that your here" Brian said

" I told the principal what happened, and Cameron office now" the teacher said

Shawna smiled and hugged Brian. Steve and Lara smiled knowing that their happy together. After dance Shawna and Brian went to teach.

"Ok class today where going to go over are dance and then were going to show and share with Brian's hip hop class, any questions" Shawna said while seeing a kid raise their hand

"Yes Keely"

"Is Brian your boyfriend?" she asked

"Yes and theirs other couples around here like my friends, Ryan and Maleya, Victor and Lexie, Miranda here has a boyfriend, and Lara and Steve, and most of them started here, any others"

The class stood up. Shawna saw Ryan and Maleya and motioned them to come in. Ryan and Maleya sat down in front of the class.

"Ok class these two are the best tap dancers and the newest couple to the studio and they are here to watch you" Shawna said while trying to find the song.

"Shawna where's Hirano" Ryan asked

"Teaching nitwit he teaches hip hop, how long is it going to take till you figure it out" Shawna said while seeing him and smiling.

"Oh ya I forgot"

"Ok take five everyone! Ryan I found him, Hirano someone here needs you"

"Ok and Shawna can we just meet you in their for show and share" Brian said

"Ya sure" Shawna said while going back in

After they were done Shawna went out and waited for Brian.

'Hey" Lexie said

"Hey" Shawna said while hugging Maleya and Ryan good bye

"So hows Hirano"

"He's good his shoulder was sore but he's good"

"You sure Cameron isn't going to strike again"

"Ok one he doesn't know he dances , two if he does come back I'll kick his butt"

"Good girl"

Brian glared at Lexie and poked Shawna.

"Who did that" Shawna screamed

"I did" Brian said

"Hirano you're so dead when we get home"

After Brian went to sleep, Shawna went and hit him with a pillow

"Hey what's going on" Brian moaned

"Getting you back for earlier" Shawna said while hitting him.

"Oh its on" Brian said while hitting her

Shawna fell off the bed. Brian tackled her. Shawna started ticking him. Brian started poking her

" Quiet down up thier you two" Jenny yelled

"See what you did Hirano" Shawna said while sitting on him

"Me it was you" Brian said before getting a pillow to the face.

Lara and Maleya were with Ryan and Steve on a moonlight walk.

"So you excited for the show" Steve said

"Ya dancing is fun and I cant wait to see Shawna and Brian's classes" Lara said

"They were good" Ryan said

" I would agree" Maleya said

Shawna and Brian were pilled up on top of eachother sleeping. Jenny got a picture and left. Maleya, Steve, Ryan and Lara walked home. Steve sighed and kissed Lara goodnight and left, Ryan did the same with Maleya. The two sisters looked at eachother and smiled and walked in.


	12. The Final Dance

Chapter 12

"You ready for dance with Brian" Stephanie said while Shawna did her

Make up

"They have two dances remember" Miranda said

"Yes I am" Shawna said happy

"So whose taking us since you mom can't take us?"

"Who do you think Brian and his mom?"

"Why him"

"Hello dating and his mom wants to get pictures of us for are or his scrapbook I made for him"

"Aww how cute"

"Hey" Brian said poking his head in the door

"Hey what's up" Shawna said while finishing Miranda's makeup

"You guys ready"

"Ya you want me to do the guys make up their"

"Ya"

Shawna grabbed everything and kissed Brian as she left. Stephanie smacked Brian upside the head. Brian looked at Miranda and followed them.

"Picture time, you two" Jenny said

Shawna got on to his shoulders and smiled. Brian kissed her and hugged her from behind. Miranda smiled and hugged Dominic. Shawna grabbed her stuff and walked to the car. Dominic got on Feng's back and walked out with him. Brian looked at Stephanie and walked out with Victor and Lexie.

They get to the performing arts center and smiled at the performing group pictures.

"You guys ready for this" Steve said

"Yes I am, Brian are you sure you can make it without me for a week" Shawna said while doing Ryan's makeup

"Yes I'm sure my aunt wants me to spend time with her and it'll give me some time by myself" Brian said

"Guys thanks again, I'll be on skype once in awhile, and Brian if you need me don't hesitate to call ok tulip"

"ok buttercup"

"Ok how did you came up with those nicknames" Ryan asked

"I was in horticulture working on something and I was reading something about buttercups and he happened to walk in the class and he looked at me and he mouthed I love you butter cup and I said I love you too tulip so ya" Shawna said while finishing Dominic's makeup

The girls went into the dressing room. Shawna smiled and did her hair. Stephanie

After the finale Tonya came up and announced something.

"Ok this year was a great year for not only are students but are teacher to, Cameron, are hip hop teacher, got a job in France and two of are students took the role of teachers and one of them had a life changing experience , Shawna , Brian come forward" Tonya said

Shawna grabbed Brian's hand and walked to the front of the stage.

"Ok these two went above and beyond to put on the best routines for their class, and Shawna will be in Vegas representing us in nationals we wish you both luck in what ever you're planning to do"

After the show Shawna was with Brian and his mom.

"Good job" Stephanie said while hugging her

"Thanks, it was a great year" Shawna said while hugging Feng

"We all had fun" Dominic said while hugging Miranda

"When do you leave for Vegas" Brian asked

"Tonight, but not till four-twenty in the morning" Shawna said while walking to the car.

"Mind if we go somewhere"

"Good luck" Maleya and Lara said while walking behind her and hugging her.

"Hirano mind if we go to" Steve said.

"Sure" Brian said while setting the stuff in the trunk.

"Mom" Shawna said to Brian's mom

"Yes" Jenny said.

"Brian, Steve, Ryan are taking us out before I have to leave"

"Ok is your stuff already packed?"

"Ya their in his closet, and my dance stuff is in the trunk with my makeup and hair stuff"

"Ok have fun"

Shawna grabbed Brian's hand and smiled. Ryan and Maleya smiled at the happy couple. Steve smiled and walked to the park with Lara. Shawna sat on the slide looking down at Brian.

"So what's next after nationals" Ryan said

"Were teaching summer classes" Shawna and Brian said in unison

"Oh what's first?"

"I'm teaching lyrical and he's teaching tap"

"Tap Hirano seriously" Steve said

"Ya I said that to, and I'm like the suckiest tap dancer ever" Brian said

"Ya I could say that to" Ryan said

"Ok im not that sucky but I'm horrible" Brian said while getting up

"Brian it couldn't be as bad as me ending up doing the funky chicken in hip hop class first year" Maleya said

"True their and remember I fell and slipped and broke my foot in jazz" Lara said

"Ya and I fell and sprained my wrist in hip hop, so Brian don't worry" Shawna said while hugging him

"Your right, and hey if I need help I can ask Ryan" Brian said before kissing her on the head

"Hey, when did I become a we" Ryan said

"Since we all know you're a great tap dancer and Brian isn't" Maleya said

"Oh I'm in"

"Great Shawna Brian photo off" Lara said as she got a goofy picture of the two of them

After they left, Brian saw his mom waiting in the parking lot

"Shawna come on we have to get you to the airport" Brian said

"Brian I'm scared of flying" Shawna said while waving to the rest of them

"Shawna, don't worry, I'll be their to see you off"

"Your right, Brian I'll miss you now I don't know if I can survive without you"

"Shawna you're the best, and you can you'll have your friends that love dance"

"Your right Hirano" Shawna said while getting her stuff.

"I know I am always right"

Shawna and Brian walked into the airport. Shawna looked at her ticket. Brian nudged her closer to the gate. Shawna and Brian went through security , and looked at each other.

"This is it" Shawna said

"Yes one week without each other" Brian said sadly

"Brian I cant its to hard"

" I know but we'll get through this remember"

Shawna heard her flight being called and looked at Brian with a sad look.

"Go , go, break free from everything, Shawna you deserve everything" Brian said while whipping a tear away

"Hirano I will always be in your heart no matter what and I'll call once I land to" Shawna said before kissing him

"Ok, go your going to miss your flight"

Shawna got checked in and blew a kiss to Brian. Brian caught it then went and looked out the window and sighed.

"Sister" someone asked

"Nope seeing the girlfriend off to a dance competition" Brian said while whipping tears away

"Don't worry its always sad"

"This is her first time flying, so"

"Wait aren't you that kid Lucas had, Brian or something like that"

"How do you know my name"

"I'm your uncle David"

"Wow I never met anyone on either side of my family.

"You've grown so much, since you were born"

Shawna was listening to her I-pod on her way when she read a text from Brian saying

"Hey buttercup hope your flights going smoothly and I met my uncle and I'm staying with him the week your gone so don't worry about me you just go and win the national title you always dreamed of Love tulip"

Shawna smiled knowing Brian was going to have fun.

AN 1 : Well this is over

AN 2 : The sequel will take place after senior year when The guys try out for abdc and Shawna and Lara go on so you think you can dance

AN 3 : Quest Crew has been an amazing inspiration

AN 4 : Review


End file.
